Pinkamena Takes Over 2 The Revenge
by MrE390
Summary: the seconded book of the Pinkamena Takes over seris hope you like it and enjoy :D agian this was only edit by me, friend Cody made the story here
1. Prolog

Pinkamena Takes Over The revenge

Written by Cody, edited by MrE380  
>Prolog<p>

"You see the truth is...when we can't face our fears we usually cover them up with fairy tales, and that is all that you are Pinkamena, a fairy tale." He said shattering the glass.

It's been 5 long months since Pinkie Pie had remembered her past and that Pinkamena had returned, and Twilight helped her to defeat Pinkamena and got rid of her. The old fair was being rebuilt, a month after Shadow had left the princess by request of Twilight and a lot of fillies who found it had ordered that it'll be rebuild as a new fair, and by request of Pinkie Pie the house of mirrors where everything had unfolded in was to be torn down, but that wasn't until tomorrow, which gave Pinkie enough time to visit there one last time, to remind her what had happen, and to never let it happen again. It was an unusual dark night around midnight; clouds filled the sky like it was about to storm. Pinkie was being careful in case any pony saw her; she didn't want any pony to know where she was going.

Soon she arrives at the House of Mirrors, she looked up at the house remembering that day, she couldn't wait until it was tore down but she needed to see the room where her fears, disappeared and with them Pinkamena.

She headed in the house removing the hood of a midnight black robe she was wearing. She walked down the hallways seeing where the pony workers were removing all the mirrors for the tearing down of the place. Within minutes she arrived in the hallway of mirrors, all the mirrors were gone but one, one that was shattered with a knife stabbed into it. This was where Pinkie had fought Pinkamena, this was where her nightmare ended. She could feel great tension and nerviness as she walked closer to the mirror. She could still feel what she felt that day; she decided not to stay too long. She did what she came to do and wanted to leave before the workers came.

She turned to head back out when a bolt of lightning came through a hole in the ceiling hitting the floor a few inches in front of Pinkie causing her to fly into the broken mirror. As she hit the mirror scraps magically appeared tying her down to it. She panicked as she tried to get free; soon she heard laughter as ponies came into view. One was a unicorn and the other three were Pegasus ponies. "Well lookie here guys, new prey." Said the unicorn.

"Who are you guys?" Pinkie asked in fear, she couldn't tell who they were but she could tell they were bad news.

One of the Pegasus ponies flew upward a little and said. "We're called the Night Watchers."

"We hunt for prey at night; you'll be our first in this town." The unicorn one replied. Pinkie was scared, just who were these guys and why are they doing this? They all laughed at how Pinkie looked in fear, the unicorn lit his horn up and axes appeared in their hoofs. Pinkie's eyes widen as they appeared, she panicked even more. "Hehe we like to see fear, but we like cutting up ponies more." The unicorn said. "But before we do the cutting up, we have a thing we like to do...take away the mind of the pony! That way when we put them back, the pain hits them full force and it's a wonderful site." The unicorn step forward lighting his horn up. "Now my dear since I'm the only unicorn in the group, I'll do it. Don't worry my dear it won't hurt a bit, until we put your mind back ahahah!" The unicorn laughed.

Pinkie tried to get free again but with no luck, the ponies laughed at her. The unicorn moved his head where his horn was facing Pinkie, he counted down from five and as he did so Pinkie screamed for help. When the unicorn had gotten to zero he was about to fire his spell when a bolt of lightning struck his horn zapping him. The three other ponies jumped dropping there axes in shock. After a full minute of being zapped the lightning bolt ended and his horn fired his spell as he fell to his knees in pain. Pinkie screamed as the spell struck her and her body acted like she was having a seizure. After a minute the unicorn looked up seeing Pinkie screaming and body twitching. He laughed at his spell wasn't a waste but he was still in pain a little. As he got back on his hoofs Pinkie screamed louder and started to glow which scared the ponies. They stepped backwards as the light coming from Pinkie grew brighter and brighter. Soon the light from her body acted like it was pulling away from her, as it did an explosion was caused filling the room with smoke making it impossible to see. The ponies coughed and panicked a little, they were telling the unicorn that they should just get out of there and that the explosion might attract some unwanted ponies. He coughed and agreed; when he turned to run out he heard the sound of one of the axes being picked up. He looked back and saw a faint shadow in the smoke; it was too hard for him to tell who it was. "Huh? Guys is one of you in front of me?" He asked his friends.

They all said no which made him worry; he looked back to the shadow to see an ax flying into his face. He screamed loudly scaring the others; they ran towards him in hopes of helping him. Pinkie who was still tied up slowing was waking up as she fainted a little from that explosion and being in so much pain. She held her head up to where the ponies where, she heard them asking for the unicorn to come out and stop messing around, soon she heard their screams as she heard slicing sounds cutting into them. She was losing consciousness but she could make out a shadow coming towards her. It looked familiar but she was too weak to remember who it was. As it got closer and closer she could hear it talking. "My dear Pinkie Pie, you were in some bad trouble wasn't you? Good thing I was here to help..." When the shadow finally came into view Pinkie's eyes were blurry and she couldn't tell who it was, one of her friends maybe? She couldn't tell, when the shadow was face to face with her Pinkie completely fainted. The last thing she heard was giggling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The following day Pinkie Pie slowly started to regain consciousness, she felt weak and tired. As she leaned upward she realizes she's in her bedroom covered up in her bed. Was that all just a dream? She thought it was as she laid her head on her pillow. She wonders if that house of mirrors was torn down yet, she didn't want to visit because of her dream. It looked so real, she turn her head to see that giant teddy bear that her friend Shadow gave her five months ago and started to wonder if she will ever see him again and what he has been up to.

At Green Plains where Shadow lives he was busy messing around with the newest member in the Brony herd Full Throttle as he took her to the sky. "LET ME DOWN!" Cried the poor filly.

"All right." Shadow flip upside down and close his wings making them both free fall to the ground from a height that could kill them, Blue was on the sidelines watching the whole thing.

Full Throttle started to lose her grip as she cried out. "I DON'T WANT DOWN!" Shadow laugh some more as he flip right side up making her flop onto his back as he stretch out his wings gliding back down to safety. Joy on his face as Full Throttle was about to throw up she haven't felt that sick before.

"I thought you like to go fast Throttle." He said just laughing at the filly who couldn't stand straight.

"Shadow you heard the news?" Ask Blue.

"Not today why?"

"There is a fair in Ponyville and its going to be a grand opening in three days; you told me that during your stay over there you went to a fair. I guess now they made some changes since you came back."

"Did they now? Well maybe I should go ahead and check it out then, should be fun." Shadow said as he started to walk to Ponyville.

Later that night in Ponyville it was close to midnight, two mares were walking home after they left their families in Fillydelphia. One had a very light turquoise coat, her mane was pale, light grayish cyan with white, and her eyes were moderate orange. She was a unicorn named Heartstrings or, better known to her friends as Lyra. Her friend was a light yellow limeish gray coated earth pony; her mane was moderate greenish blue with very light fuchsia highlights. Her eyes were moderate cyan, her friends calls her Bon Bon. They both were very good friends, so good in fact there were once a rumor of them dating, but that was dismissed years ago. They were both tried and wanted to get some sleep, they came to the part of the road where they go down different paths as they live on different sides of Ponyville. Lyra took the left path and waved good night to her friend. Bon Bon took the right path and waved good night as well. She was so tired she didn't notice she took a left turn when she should've stayed on her path. She realized her mistake by bumping into a wall waking her up. It was a dead end, she turned to head back but on her way was an earth pony, she was staring right at Bon Bon like she haven't seen her in years. "Oh hi, you look like a friend of mine. Are you related to her?" Bon bon asked. The strange pony didn't answer she just stared at her which made Bon Bon felt uneasy. She scratched the back of her neck in nervousness. "Um...well I better get going, need to sleep and all." Bon Bon said breaking the silence.

"Oh you're not going anywhere..." The pony smirked. Bon Bon looked at her starting to get scared, soon the pony took out an ax she was hiding and smiled. Bon Bon stepped backwards as she saw it. "Hehehe...I haven't had any fun for months, and...you'll help me get ready for a very special friend." The pony giggled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bon Bon wanted to run away but couldn't, she was trapped. Soon she started to scream for help. The strange pony giggled even more then started to walk closer to Bon Bon. "No...stay back! Some pony help!" Bon Bon screamed.

"Oh but my dear...no pony can help you..." Said the insane earth pony as she walked closer she backed Bon Bon up against the wall that was behind her. The pony stood up on her back legs and put a hoof beside Bon bon's head. "Now hush now quite now...time to sleep...hehehahah..." Sang the insane pony.

Meannwhile a young filly named Twist had been woken up by screaming. She got up to see who it was. As she came to an ally way she heard a loud scream that hurt her ears. She quickly ran down the alley way and saw a pony had somehow jumped along the narrow path and gotten up to the roof tops. She was in a daze for a few seconds before her eyes were drawn to something, the body of Bon Bon with her face slice in half. The young filly was in shocked then screamed waking up more ponies. They all ran to her and saw the horrible scene. One of them quickly ran over to her turning her away from it.

There was a knock on the door, as Twilight open the door she saw Shadow. "Oh Shadow what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for a place to stay for one week is that all right with you?"

"Oh no I don't mind please step right in." Said Twilight as she led him into her house.

"Thank you." Shadow said dipping his head.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to take a look at that fair; I heard there is supposed to be a grand opening and I want to be in line to see if I can win that teddy bear again."

"Pinkie Pie loves that bear, she name it Pooky."

Shadow blush. "Looks like you don't have a giant teddy bear." Shadow said looking around the room. Twilight blush as she took Shadow on a tour around the house.

Later that night Pinkie Pie was cleaning her room, she held it off a while and Mrs. Cake reminded her almost every day. She was almost done she just needed to make her bed. She walked over to her bed to fix it when something caught her eye; outside her window on a roof of a neighboring building was a dark figure. It was too dark to make out whom or what it was, curious Pinkie Pie walked over and opens her window and looked out. The dark shape looked familiar but with it being past midnight and so dark she couldn't see it well enough to know who it was. Pinkie blinked for a second then the shadow was gone, confused she looked around to see if it had moved. After a full minute she decided it must've just been her eyes playing tricks on her. She stuck her head out one last time to be sure and was greeted with a mare with her face covered up in what looks like a mummy mask. Before Pinkie could react the mare grabbed her and pulled her and of the window and threw her out. Pinkie screamed as she fell to the ground. The mare quickly jumped in the window and looked out. There was Pinkie lying on the cold hard ground, she hit the ground so hard she was unconscious on contract. The mare closed the window as other ponies were woken up by Pinkie's screaming, one of them being Mrs. Cake. The mare looked around Pinkie's room and one thing stood out to her, an outfit. The same one Pinkie, Applejack, and Twilight wore when Rainbow dash was letting being a hero get to her head. The Mare Do Well outfit, the mare double checked the room to make sure she was alone, then walked towards and grabbed the outfit.

Shadow laid on the first floor with just a blanket over his body ask he was asking Twilight a few questions about what was going on with Ponyville and what he had miss over the past five months. "So Twilight tell me what I miss when I was gone, I heard that the fair is being reopen so that is why I am here."

It was late, Twilight was getting ready for bed "Are you sure you don't need anything Shadow, a pillow maybe?" Said Twilight as she got in bed. Shadow shook his head and Twilight let out a sigh with a smile knowing that Shadow was only trying to be nice. "Well Rainbow Dash was being a hero, that was not so bad but the fame was getting to her head so all of us decided to play a super hero and out hero Rainbow Dash."

"Sounded like fun," Shadow yawn and stretch a little bit as it was time to go to bed. "Tell me more about this...Mare Do Well in the morning." Twilight looks at Shadow and he had a smile on his face, he already knew about the whole super hero thing in Ponyville, it was all over the newspaper and he does not live that far from Ponyville. Twilight just shook her head with a smile and look at Spikes empty blanket. "Good night my number one assistance." She told herself in a whisper as she was beginning to miss Spike who went away for the week on royal business.

Meanwhile Lyra just gotten home, tired as she had been up for hours. She went straight to her bedroom on the second floor. She laid down on her bed thinking on what she and Bon Bon would do tomorrow. She was falling asleep slowly, but was quickly woken up by a crash downstairs. "H-Hello? Any pony there?" She asked still sleepy. There was no answer; she was thinking some small animal got in, but to be safe she got up and headed downstairs to check it out. As she got haft way down she heard another crash. Whatever it was wasn't a small animal, she kept moving down the stairs but being quite as not to alert whatever it was. She came to her kitchen door which was at the bottom of her stairs, she listened very carefully but heard nothing, and soon she shot herself through the door and into her kitchen. When she did she was face to face with a mare, a mare she remembered from a few days ago. "Oh Mare Do Well, why are you in my house?" Lyra asked, since Mare Do Well was a hero she knew she should be safe. The mare didn't answer, Lyra remembered that Mare Do Well never really spoke, and then it hit her. Mare Do Well's outfit was different, the purple of her custom had been changed to pink, why would she change her custom and why only one color? "Why did you change the purple on your custom Mare Do Well?" Lyra asked starting to feel a little uneasy by the silence. The mare still didn't answer and Lyra felt was about to pass out from her sleepiness. "I'm sorry but I'm awfully tired, you can let yourself out." Said Lyra turning to go back to bed.

As she turned she was struck in the head by something and fell to the floor. In a daze she looked back at the mare to see her holding a cooking pan. "Hehehe don't you know dearie? Never turn your back on some pony. And I'm not Mare Do Well, just took her custom." The mare giggle. Lyra didn't know what was going on, she felt herself starting to black out. She laid her head on the floor and closed her eyes. Last thing she heard was the mare talking, but she was slowly slipping away into a deep sleep to understand her.

The very next morning Twilight woke up early, without Spike she had a lot to do to keep organized. She was putting scrolls and books into a saddlebag when she heard a knock at her door. "Just a minute I'll be right there." Twilight said not trying to wake Shadow who was still asleep. After she got everything in her saddlebag she walked to and opens her door. "Oh hi Applejack." Twilight said greeting Applejack.

"Twilight something terrible happens and the whole town is freaking out." Applejack replied looking worried.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I think ya'll better come and see for yourself." Applejack replied, Twilight nodded and followed Applejack.

In the middle of town every pony was standing in front of a building, all talking. Twilight wasn't sure what all the fuss was about, she moved through the crowd of pony's saying sorry a few times from bumping into a few ponies. As she finally got to the front she was shocked, and her eyes widen at what she saw. On the side of a building were four ponies tired up, all decapitated. Twilight wanted to throw up at this site. She saw some of the royal guards looking over the scene. She walked up to one and asked what happen. He told her no pony knows, these ponies were just found like this. And that one was holding a note. Twilight asked if she could look at it, being Celestia's student the guard nodded and handed her the note, which read. "Dear Ponies, I am so happy to be back. Now I can have more fun! These four ponies helped free me, so as my thanks I made their deaths quick. Now for every pony else! Every day and night ponies will die, some will never even be found for what I plan for them hehehe...Now, this Mare Do Well custom I found I will use to turn an hero into NOT being an hero! And it looked cool; anyways have fun panicking my ponies! Heheheahahah! Oh and if you can, ask princess

Celestia to try to find me, I would love to bake her into food!"

Twilight was again in shocked, a murderer is in Ponyville! And is after the princess? Well she didn't say that exactly, this whole note reminded Twilight of Pinkamena. But Pinkie got rid of her months ago. Maybe she returned? She needed to see Pinkie to tell her this and if Pinkamena has returned, to help Pinkie once again. Twilight went to where Pinkie normally is always at, Sugarcube Corner. But she wasn't there; Mr. Cake told Twilight Pinkie was in the pony hospital, she fell out of her window last night, the doctors said she was lucky to survive. Twilight thanked him for letting her know and was sorry Pinkie was in the hospital.

Twilight sent a magical note to her friends that Pinkie was in the hospital and that they needed to go see her when they can. Twilight however didn't want to wait on them, so she went to the hospital to see her first. In case she was right about what she thought earlier.

In The hospital Pinkie Pie already had a guess. "Thank you Nurse Redheart." Said Shadow as he close Pinkie Pie door. Nurse Redheart gave Shadow a nod and walk off to see another patient. Pinkie Pie was asleep when Shadow came in to say hi to her but when he notice that she was asleep he just left her a pink card with a blue cupcake on it and a dash of rainbow on the top, just a little gift. As Shadow walk outside he notice Twilight running from the distance, she is not athletic at all and was panting all the way to the hospital, Shadow just smiled and took off in the other direction.

When Twilight finally made it to the hospital she was panting heavily, she stopped to catch her breath.

"So...tired...next time...I think I'll just teleport..." Twilight panted. She looked up at the hospital and headed inside, she asked a nurse where Pinkie Pie was, she led Twilight to the room and went back to her duties. Twilight walked beside Pinkie and sat her saddlebag down. When she did she saw a pink card, she wondered who left it but that wasn't why she's there. She looked back at Pinkie who was just starting to wake up. When she did Twilight told her to stay down, that she wasn't in the right state to be moving around.

"My head hurts..." Pinkie said rubbing her head which made it hurt even more.

"Pinkie, I'm so sorry you're hurt. What happened Mr. Cake said you fell out your window?" Twilight asked her and sitting beside her.

"I didn't fell out I was pulled out." Pinkie replied.

"Pulled out by who?" Twilight asked her.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it was she was wearing a mummy mask." Pinkie stated.

"Can you tell me what happen?" Twilight asked a little worried.

"Hm let's see, I was cleaning up my room when I saw a mare outside my window, she wasn't moving and when I blinked she was gone. When I open my window to look outside to see if she moved, she appeared right in my face and pulled me out my window." Pinkie told her.

"Hm...wonder if it's the same mare that..."

"That what?" Pinkie interrupted.

Twilight had a looked of worry, she knew since Pinkie had that encounter she wasn't the one that killed those ponies, unless she was lying but Twilight had to trust her for now, but even if she was innocent this whole murderer on the loose might not be what she needs to hear, but Twilight knew she would find out sooner or later, and besides, maybe she knows something that could help. So Twilight told Pinkie about what happen, that some pony was going around dressed like Mare Do Well killing ponies. At first Pinkie wasn't all that scared until Twilight told her about that note, and said it reminded her of Pinkamena.

"Are you local in the cocoa? Pinkamena is gone I got rid of her months ago, and besides nothing bad happen to me to make her return." Pinkie told her.

"I know, and since you were here all night you couldn't have killed and tied the ponies up. So who else could it be?" Twilight replied thinking.

"Well maybe it's some pony ne..." Pinkie was cut off by the sound of screaming. Both Pinkie and Twilight jumped up at the screaming, Twilight quickly ran to check it out as Pinkie said to be careful. As Twilight got back to the front desk she screamed at the site of a nurse with her head cut off. After she stopped screaming she looked up and saw a pink cape going around the corner.

Twilight quickly ran towards whoever it was, as she came to the corner a nurse bumped into her, it was Nurse Redheart, she had blood on her face. "Nurse Redheart..? What happen?" Twilight asked scared.

"Sorry Twilight she's right behind me, she killed my friend..." Nurse Redheart told her.

"Who's behind you?" Twilight asked.

"No time we need to geAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" Nurse Redheart screamed. Twilight jumped backwards as Nurse Redheart fell to the ground, with an ax stabbed in her back. Twilight looked up to see a mare with an Mare Do Well custom but with the purple turned into pink, then it hit her. This was the mare that killed those ponies.

"Y-You! You're the ones that killed those ponies! Why!" Twilight demanded.

The mare didn't answer, she just grabbed her ax she stabbed into Nurse Redheart and pulled it out, blood squirting out. Twilight decided not to wait for an answer so she jumped up and ran. The mare quickly followed her. Twilight looked back and saw the mare chasing her; she sped up but the mare

was faster than her. Twilight knocked over tables in the hallway to slow her down, it didn't work. Soon Twilight realizes she was leading her towards Pinkie who, she may be here for. At the corner leading to Pinkie's room Twilight stopped and turned around, the mare stopped and stared at her. Twilight moved her right hoof against the floor ready to charge, the mare turned her head sideways like she was asking if Twilight was really doing that. Soon Twilight shot at full speed towards her, the mare giggled and charged back. The two were charging at each other like this was the end for one of them. Twilight teleported right as the mare strung her ax at her; the mare looked around trying to find Twilight. She heard a sound and quickly did a backwards kick kicking Twilight in the head knocking her backwards. "Hehehe, that sound gives you away, might wanna fix that." The mare giggled. She leaned upward holding her ax above her head. "Now dearie this won't hurt, OK maybe a little but it's funnier that way!" The mare laughed. The mare started to walk towards Twilight holding her ax up, Twilight yelled and screamed for help as she crawled backwards. The mare laughed at Twilight's fears, she held her ax higher ready to kill Twilight.

"HEY! Heads up!" An voice yelled out. The mare looked to her right as a light blue pony dashed at her and tackled her causing them to crash out of a window that was beside them. Twilight was in a dazed for a few seconds; she quickly ran towards the window and looked out. She saw Rainbow Dash and the mare lying on the ground, since they were close to the eighth floor the landing had to hurt them badly.

Twilight quickly turned around to run outside to see if Rainbow Dash was all right, after she finally got outside she ran over to Rainbow Dash who was still breathing. It wasn't until she got up to get help that she noticed the mare was gone. She was shocked that she was able to get away from a fall that big, but she had more impotent things to worry about then about her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash was put in the same room as Pinkie Pie; she was ok but needed to stay in the hospital as she broke two of her hooves. All of their friends were there to give them comfort. The fair needed to be postponed until this psychopath goes away. Shadow that was standing at the entrance was not happy about the news. "I can't believe this...I am going inside and I am going to get myself another teddy bear again with or without the fair being open!" As Shadow flew above the gate the he started to look around the place, they really did a nice job cleaning the place up. "I got an idea." Said Shadow as he ran off somewhere to do something.

Over at the hospital the rest of the family, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy where all inside Pinkie Pie's room. Apple Jack was not liking this Mare Do Well imposter more than any other pony in the room. "This Mare Do Well imposter is giving Mare Do Well a bad name."

Rarity agreed. "That's right, I say once this mare gets caught that she will be headed to see how she likes it!"

Fluttershy, notice the note on the counter next to Pinkie "Um...what does the letter say Pinkie Pie?" Pointed Fluttershy, the same one that Shadow left.

"Let me read it." Said Pinkie Pie as she open the letter it read.

"Dear Pinkie Pie I came over to you but you were so peaceful in your sleep that I did not had the heart to wake up, I am making a lot of new friends around here and I bake you this little cupcakes and I added just a dash of rainbow on it hope you like it and hope to see you around my love."

"Hm...could it be PInkamena?" Asked Twilight.

Apple Jack was confused on this Pinkamnea. "Um excuses me...but who is this Pinkamena Twi?"

Twilight began to explain but Pinkie Pie beat her first. "She is like my evil twin AppleJack and she wants to kill all of my closet friends! But how...how is she back I don't get it? IF she is back"

"We will figure that out latter Pinkie but we need to catch Pinkamena or whoever this imposter is." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile close to the fair, the mare dressed like Mare Do Well was laying under a tree, that fall she took hurt but she was lucky. Unlike Rainbow who broke a few bones. She was thinking on what to do next, she knew after that little attack the princess will have guards after her so she needed to be more careful. Rainbow got lucky getting her off guard, but she won't again. The mare looked towards the fair and saw a pony flying through the air. It was Shadow; lucky for her he didn't see her. She was watching him flying thinking on how to kill him, and then she got an idea. A wonderful and evil idea that'll sure be fun, and Shadow would help her to do it. She giggled as she planned her revenge further. "Hehehe...Shadow, you're not being around a lot is goanna be a great help, and Twilight, oh Twilight my dear lovable friend, we're goanna have great fun tonight, hehehe time to put everything into motion." She giggled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening when the sun was setting and the moon was rising, Twilight was walking home and was on the lookout. She was sure the Mare Do Well imposter could be anywhere, and she didn't want to be caught off guard. She had received a letter from the princess that after she had heard she was attack she was sending guards to keep her safe, and that Spike is returning early as he's too worried about her. Twilight wasn't all sure if she wanted Spike to return during all of this chaos, he may be put in danger like every pony else is. After a while of walking Twilight finally got home, she opens her door and walked in, tired as she's been up all day. She sat her saddlebags down as she started to walk to her bed. As she got half way up the stairs she heard a noise. Maybe it was Spike home faster then she expected? She walked back down and headed to where she heard the sound.

As she came to her studies room she looked and didn't see any pony, but she did saw a book knocked over, maybe it fell? Twilight looked around for a second time to make sure no pony was in the room, there wasn't. She walked over to the book and started to use her magic to put it back in its place on the self. As she was doing so a light noise caught her attention, she quickly turned around and was struck with the base end of a baseball bat. She fell backwards hitting her bookshelf and causing her books to fall, some hitting her in the head. She slowly fell to her right and everything went black. Hours later Spike arrived with the princess to check on Twilight, they quickly saw she wasn't in her room, Spike starting to panic ran around the house looking and calling for her. Soon he came to her studies room and gasped; he fell to his knees and screamed no. Princess Celestia hearing the scream quickly came to where Spike was. She gasped; the bookshelf was knocked over and over it in what looks like blood reads "Twilight is mined, forever!"

It was patch black, and cold. So cold, Twilight was starting to regain her consciousness but she couldn't open her eyes just yet, she could feel something cold around her hooves. She soon realizes she can't move, she felt her upper hooves being hold up, and her bottom hooves wide apart. Was she tied or chained up? She felt something wet around the base of her horn; she felt whatever it was going down her face. Soon lights flashed on and caused her to jump. She slowly opens her eyes with her vision being blurry, not from the lights but for being out for so long. As her vision came into view she saw she was in a basement, like the one she was in when Pinkamena made Pinkie kidnap her. Was it the same one she couldn't tell.

She soon heard something walking towards her, she looked off in front of her into the shadows, which was weird the only lights that were on were facing Twilight. Soon the figure emerges from the shadows and Twilight gasped, it was the Mare Do Well imposter. "Y-You! Let me go imposter!" Twilight demanded.

The mare just giggled at her, then put her head down and started to remove her mask. Twilight was surprised, she was going to see who this imposter was, but it also means she may die soon; she was both happy and scared to see who been behind this whole thing. Soon the mare threw her mask to the floor and stared at Twilight. When Twilight saw her face she was shocked as you can be, it was Pinkie Pie but...how? "Hehehe miss me Twilight?" The mare asked.

Twilight remembered that giggle, as she had a flash back she noticed Pinkie's mane was flat and her coat was a darker shade. Just then it hit her, it wasn't Pinkie but her alter ego, it was Pinkamena. "P-Pinkamena..!" Twilight asked speechless.

You DO remember me! How nice, we are close friends after all." Pinkamena replied.

"B-Bu-but...how can you...how is it possible..? Pinkie was with me you..." Twilight was too confused to even finish.

"Heheheahahah oh let me explain, remember those four ponies I killed and tied up for ALL to see? Well, Pinkie came to the House of Mirrors the day before it was to be torn down; she wanted to remember one last time what happen and to remember never to let it happen again. Then the ponies appeared tying her up to the very mirror she threw the knife into." Pinkamena told her. Twilight was kind of surprise Pinkie went back there of all places, but it was understandable. Pinkamena tapped Twilight's nose and giggled. "They said they were the Night watchers and they loved to kill ponies with axes, Pinkie was going to be their first victim here, but they had something they like to do first. The one with magic castes an spell to remove the pony's mind from her body, then when they put their mind back the pain hits them full force. BUT before he could use it on Pinkie, hehehe...he was struck by lightning causing the spell to overload." Piknamena stated.

Twilight was trying to progress all of this, a spell to remove some pony's mind? Since the spell was interrupted and got over powered, and since Pinkie has an alter ego which is like another mind, Twilight just realizes what must've happen and gasped. "I see you got it, the spell being interrupted and over powered when it hit Pinkie, it didn't remove her mind...it removed ME! And since it was corrupted it copied her body for me too! Now I'm FREE AS A BIRD! No longer cursed to share a body or be locked away never again!" Pinkamena laughed.

Pinkamena grabbed Twilight's horn which made her scream, she let go to show blood on her hoof. Twilight's horn has been bleeding, but why? "While you were asleep I cut through your horn, just enough to make it bleed. Blood is just a lovely color don't you think?" Pinkmena asked rubbing her blood stained hoof on Twilight's face. Twilight whimpered a little and Pinkamena just smiled. She moved her face closer to Twilight's and softly kissed her, Twilight wanted to scream or fight back but she couldn't. Pinkamena still kissing Twilight grabbed her horn again; she pulled as hard as she could ripping her horn clean off her forehead. Twilight let out a loud scream at the pain of her horn being pulled off and the air burning her wound. Pinkamena removed her lips and stepped backwards, she started to lick the horn which made Twilight want to throw up. "Hm tasty! Your flesh is wonderful." Pinkamena said starting to suck on her horn then tossing it aside.

Twilight just whimpered in pain, last time she was in this Shadow helped but she doubted it happening again. "Oh Twilight my dear, don't be so scared." Pinkamena said rubbing Twilight's chin. "We're going to have SO much fun! And no pony is going to stop it this time, oh Twilight you always been my favorite, but sadly, this is the last time we'll see each other, as you're going to DIE here! Hehehehahahaha!" Pinkamena laughed.

"The princess won't let you get away with this!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh really? What about Pinkie Pie? My weak sister? She'll be framed for everything and the princess; I'll have FUN things planed for her." Pinkamena replied with an unnerving smile. She happily skipped towards a table with a cover over it; she pulled it off revealing sharp knives, and verity medical tools. Twilight's eyes widen and screamed as loud as she could for help. "Oh scream as loud as you want, no pony will hear you." Pinkamena giggled. Pinkamena picked up a sharp knife and stared at Twilight, she gave her a smile that sends a shiver down Twilight's spin. She walked towards Twilight's tail and pulled on it until it was straight.

"W-What are you doing?" Twilight asked scared.

Pinkamena giggled, she carefully moved the knife at where Twilight's tail is attached to her body, and she looked up at Twilight and said. "Time to cut the tail off of the pony!" She then starts to cut at Twilight's tail which made her scream. Twilight would use her magic but, without her horn her magic was gone. She loved magic and she couldn't bear not being able to use it again and the pain of Pinkamena cutting her tail off at its base made her scream louder than she ever screamed before. Pinkamena saw Twilight's tail was just about off, she grabbed it and giggled. "Think fast!" Pinkamena giggled ripping Twilight's tail clean off.

Twilight let out a scream that could break glass, she looked through her now tears cover eyes at Pinkamena, who was putting her tail like a scarf around her neck. "Ah look at my new scarf! Isn't it just amazing?" Pinkamena smiled.

Twilight just whimpered some more, Pinkamena tapped her hoof and smiled. She threw the knife aside and took out a razor. Twilight looked at her mane and repeating screamed no. Pinkamena giggled some more as she started to shave Twilight's head. Twilight kept moving her head trying to fight her off, but in the progress the tip of her left ear was cut off, she screamed. "Aw come ON Twi! Hold still I'll cut you by mistake." Pinkamena told her. As she went back to shaving her head Twilight just hold still, she didn't want her ears to be cut off. After a full minute Twilight's mane was shaved off, Pinkamena was looking over it to check out her handiwork. "Hm perfectly cut, I could use your mane as a wed." Pinkamena smiled. She sat Twilight's mane and her tail aside then took out a hammer. Twilight's eyes widen as she thought what she was about to do now. Pinkamena reached her hooves over the table her tools were on, and took out nails. She took one and placed it over Twilight's left hoof.

"N-NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Twilight pleaded.

Pinkamena just ignored her cries and slammed the hammer down repeating nailing Twilight's hoof to the wall. Twilight screamed louder and louder each time the hammer hit her hoof. Pinkamena then repeated the processes until all four of Twilight's hooves were nailed down. Twilight was about to black out from the pain. Pinkamena slapped her cheek to wake her up. "Now, now my dear don't fall asleep just yet, we're not done." Pinkamena told her while rubbing her head.

"You seem to care a lot by how you act towards me, why...why are you doing this to me?" Twilight asked.

Pinkamena looked at her happy she asked, she giggled a little and told her. "Why it's because we're such good friends, and I just like you, but I gotta do what I gotta do, no exceptions!" Twilight lowed her head, she was wondering why Pinkamena was like this but Pinkie was happy nature, and they were once the same pony it just didn't make an lot of since, guess Pinkie having an abusive past does that. She looked at Pinkamena who was holding small wires, she tied them around the nails in Twilight's hooves and walked to a switch on the wall, Twilight looked closer and saw that the wires tied to the nails wired coming from it. "I hope you like being shocked!" Pinkamena laughed throwing the switch. As she did electricity rocketed through Twilight's body. She reacted immediately, her body seized, and her muscles snapped taut. Twilight's hips thrust skyward, her eyes rolled back, and she let out a deep, throat shredding cry. Pinkamena laughed at this site, after about two minutes, Pinkamena shut off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed fur around Twilight's hooves, and the area reeked of cooked flesh and burnt enamel. "Hehehe that was fun wasn't it?" Pinkamena giggled. Twilight was breathing heavily, she lowers her head wishing her friends would save her, but she also hoped they'll be safe and never have to go through this.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over at the park Shadow finish his little project and all he needed was Pinkie Pie and the rest of the herd, but the moment was not right. As he walks to Ponyville he notices that every pony in the town were running and screaming as if the place was haunted. "I hope it's not my smell." Shadow said as he smelled himself. Satisfied that he did not smell bad he walks over to Sugarcube Corner. "Hi there, can I buy a cake?" Miss. Cake was staring at Shadow kind of weirdly, Shadow just stood there smiling at her for about a few minutes until he broke the silence. "Can I help you, or are you going to help me?"

"Ponies are dying and you want to buy a cake?" She said in a shock.

"Well everyday something dies miss you can't stop it, you just grow use to it, so how about that cake?" Miss Cake slammed the door on Shadow and turns the open sign to close and lock the doors. "All I wanted was a cake." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Shadow walk over to the hospital and found Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's room, he walk inside and Pinkie Pie, who was staring out the window watching the chaos go bye saw Shadow in the window and yelled with joy. "Shadow!" The sound was so loud that it woke Rainbow Dash up.

"What…Shadow?" She said looking around about to get up when a hoof hold her down, as she look up she saw her old army friend.

"Something's never changes." Shadow said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash just gave a smile back and rested her eyes again, Pinkie Pie spoke. "Where have you been all this time Shadow?"

"You know, here and there, I got a question for you Pinkie, what can you tell me about your family?"

"My family?" Pinkie's smile went away, and her heart beat died down. "I don't really talk about them...what do you want to know Shadow?"

"Where they live now, your sisters, and if you ever had a secret hiding spot of some kind that only you knew about."

"Why all of that?"

"I can tell you...but then you would have to kiss me and I don't think you want that, just a little surprise that I have nothing to special." Pinkie blush as she told Shadow everything, he wrote what Pinkie said on two pieces of paper, gave her a kiss on her forehead and said this in a soft voice. "They say a friend like me, you won't need enemy's...but the truth is with a friend like me...you never will have any." As he walk out of the door he drop one of the papers on accident, one of the nurses saw it and was about to call out to the colt when she read it, after she was finish she rush over to one of the guards and they took it to the princess. "Ok then, to the farm in search for her lovely sister." Shadow told himself.

Twilight felt cold, she wasn't sure if it was because of the room or her being tortured. She could smell the blood coming from her wounds, she could hear Pinkamena talking to herself over at the distance, But what she was saying Twilight couldn't understand. "Hush now quite now; lay your sleepy head, time to go to bed." Sang Pinkamena.

Twilight looked at her horn or, what was left. She loved magic but without her horn, she was a normal pony now and it tore her up inside. She closed her eyes remembering her friends; she wished that they would never be where she is now; she wished that they were saved. As she was in her thoughts there was a loud sound. The sound she heard was Pinkamena starting up a chain saw. "Hehe...Drifting off to sleep! Leave exciting' day behind you! Drifting off to sleep! Let the joy of dream land find you!" Sang Pinkamena. Twilight started to scream as loud as she could, but with no luck. Whatever noise she made was likely drowned out by the chain saw. "Hush now! Quiet now! Don't scream. It won't hurt but, a lot! Said hush now! Quiet now! It's time to go to die!" Pinkamena sang as she was walking closer to Twilight.

"N-NO! Some pony any pony! HELP!" Twilight screamed.

Pinkamena just giggled, she tapped Twilight's nose saying. "Drifting off to death! Let the joy of death find you!" Pinkamena hold the chainsaw up high above her head, ready to end Twilight's life. Twilight gave one last scream for help, which only made Pinkamena giggled more. She leaned backwards then swung forward aiming to cut Twilight's right upper leg off, right as she was a second away from touching the chainsaw to Twilight, a mare jumped through a hidden window that was above them.

Pinkamena stopped herself and looked up only to be kicked backwards. Twilight that had closed her eyes quickly open them to see a familiar mare, Mare Do Well! "W-Wha..? Who..?" Twilight mumbled confused.

The mare looked at her and Twilight saw it was Mare Do Well, or at least some pony wearing her custom. Mare Do Well looked back at where Pinkamena was knocked to and quickly jumped backwards avoiding an chainsaw from cutting her. "How DARE you ruin our fun! You must be the real Mare Do well, well after I kill you your name will be forever ruin by me." Stated Pinkamena. Mare Do Well didn't respond, but Pinkamena could tell she was mad, she giggled. "Hehehe...let's have some fun huh? Let's play my new favorite game! Hide and go STABIE!" Pinkamena yelled charging at Mare Do Well. Mare Do Well leaped high in the air and grabbed the light that was hanging from the ceiling. "Aw no fair! Oh wait, I can jump that high too!" Pinkamena said leaning backwards then jumping towards Mare Do Well.

Mare Do Well swings the light backwards and forward which caused Pinkamena to miss and grabbed the window Mare Do Well had jumped through. Pinkamena turned her head to see that Mare Do Well had jumped down and ran through the door she had locked...wait, how did she unlocked it! Pinkamena had the key? Without worrying about it she jumped down and gave chase, Twilight was still confused as why Mare Do Well came, she and her friends all were Mare Do Well, could one of them have found her?

"Twilight? Oh my you look awful!" A voice said getting Twilight's attention. Twilight looked upward and saw Princess Luna, Twilight smiled at seeing a friendly face.

Meanwhile Mare Do Well was or at least was hoping she was leading Pinkamena away from Twilight, she stopped for a second to look behind her to see if Pinkamena was still following her. She turned back around as a shadow came over her, she looked up and saw Pinkamena on the upper level, and she had her mask back on. Mare Do Well was confused as when she picked it up, she was sure she wasn't wearing it before. "Hehehe I thought this'll be more fun, Mare Do Well vs. her evil Twin! Pinkamena! Hahaha here I come!" She laughed jumping down chainsaw in hoof. She charged at Mare Do Well who jumped through a window that was beside her. "Oh cheater no shortcuts!" Pinkamena told her. She quickly jumped through the window and saw Mare Do Well running up a nearby staircase. It was starting to rain; Pinkamena lowered the chainsaw and looked at the rain as it fell. She liked it, but without wasting time she quickly went back to follow Mare Do Well. Pinkamena came to a hallway as she saw Mare Do Well's cape going around the corner. She giggled as she hopped her way down the hallway.

Mare Do Well soon found herself at a dead end, the hallway she took had a big hole in the floor, and she had to either jump it or, face Pinkamena who is slowly catching up. She took a few steps back and charged full speed at the hole, when she was an inch from the edge she jumped. She barely made it as she grabbed the other side of the hole, if she had jumped sooner or not fast enough she would have missed it. Holding on she pulled herself up and started running again. As she came to another corner she jumped backwards as a chainsaw almost cut her face, her jump cause her to jump halfway down the hallway, almost landing in the hole. She looked and saw Pinkamena. "Hehehe fast aren't ya? Well so am I." Pinkamena giggled. Mare Do Well picked up a long wooden board that was beside her, she stood up and hold it in front of her. Pinkamena giggled at this sight. "You're kidding...you're kidding right?" She asked not sure if this was a joke or not. Mare Do Well charged at Pinkamena who after giggling some more charged back. They both held their weapons in their mouth as they charged, ready to take them in hoof to attack. When they were five feet from each other Pinkamena took her chainsaw and swung at Mare Do Well who reacted in enough time by sliding and leaning backwards. At the same time she took her wooden board and swung at Pinkamena's feet, causing her to flip upside down, barely avoiding cutting herself. "Owie...hehehe oh it's on now." Pinkamena giggled. She jumped back up and saw Mare Do Well was gone.

"AGH! Stay and fight scary cat!" Pinkamena yelled. Shadow, who was walking around Ponyville for no reason at all happen to see a pony in a costume run by him.

"And I thought Green Plains was crazy." Shadow walked just a little bit further until he bump into Pinkamena, who had removed her custom to try and frame Pinkie. "Oh hey Pinkie thought you were still going to be in the hospital."

"SHADOW!" Pinkamena yelled out in shock.

"Easy Pinkie relax, I heard that your birthday is coming up in a little while and I can't have you ruining the surprise." Said Shadow who gave Pinkamena a hug, unaware it was Pinkamena. Convince that Shadow had no idea who he was talking to, Pinkamena quickly fix her mane so that it will look like Pinkie Pie's mane again.

"I am just so happy that I can see you...outside of the hospital...alone." She mumbles to herself as she looks around to see if there was any pony's nearby.

"Great to see you as well Pinkie Pie but why don't you go back to your place?" Shadow lead Pinkamena back to her place.

Along the way Pinkamena was thinking about all of the ways where she could kill Shadow, because even though he is not there he somehow always gets in the way of her work, Twilight won't be going anywhere anytime soon anyway. And Mare Do Well will get hers. Shadow lead Pinkamena to Pinkie Pie's room and close the door, now that she is alone with Shadow she can finally kill him, but before she could do that Shadow gave her a kiss.

"Do you...love me?" Ask Pinkamena with a scared voice as for that kiss was unexpected but then again she is not Pinkie Pie, maybe they have been doing more than just kiss she wouldn't know anything about that.

"Nope just wanted to do that for a while now Pink, any case, I am throwing you a surprise party, and it's going to be big believe me so if you just lay low for a week I promise you that you're going to have the best time of your life in one week."

As much as Pinkamena hates Shadow's guts, she was interested in what he was trying to offer to her and by her she means Pinkie Pie. "Sounds great Shadow, with this killer on the lose it kind of made me forgot that my birthday is coming around the corner."

"I'm sure that the guards have already caught the killer by now."

"Why would you say that?" Pinkamena sounded concern.

"It was all over the newspaper, the guards got an anonymous tip about where the killer may be so they are on their way over to that place right now, and it turns out that since the killer knows everything that you know Pinkie that she would go to places that only Pinkie Pie knows."

Pinkamena was worried; the place where she got a surprise attack was from a place that only she and Pinkie Pie knew about. She also knows a few more places but all of them may have already been taken. "Shadow." Pinkamena said in a sad voice. "If that killer happens to still be on the loose, can I stay with you for a little while? Maybe a week?"

Shadow smiled. "I know a place that I am not staying at, you can take that and don't worry Pink I will protect you."

Pinkamena smiled and gave Shadow a kiss. "I'm sure you will Shadow." She said in a whisper. As Shadow told Pinkamena another place where she could stay. With this new information Twilight might had already been saved as for the whole thing was a distraction from the very start. Pinkamena just needs to stay low until this whole thing blows over, as for Shadow there is always next time.

Later that night Shadow showed Pinkamena her new home. "This is it, please enjoy and help yourself like I said again, I don't live in this so it's yours now." No guards, no traps, this place look legit as both of them walk inside the house together, the place was completely empty and it even have a cellar. "I trust that you won't get into too much trouble."

"You can trust me Shadow." Pinkamena said giving him a kiss.

Every time she kisses Shadow she wants to throw up, Shadow might be a good kisser but she hates him and was only trying to play nice.

"All right, Pink I'll see you around." Shadow was about to walk out of the door when Pinkamena told him to wait.

"You don't think that...maybe the killer might come after me and find me here?"

"If you do happen to see her call me I think she is hot to tell you the truth, but don't worry Pink you will be safe here just lock the front door and nothing is going to break inside. I'm heading off to the hospital to see Rainbow." Shadow closed the door and Pinkamena screamed in the air out of anger. All of this time she was playing the role of Pinkie Pie, but she just found out that Shadow LIKES Pinkamena! Never the less the game is still not over and the game had taken a new turn.

"OK Shadow...thanks for showing me this place. Hehehehe, time to put the last step of my plan in motion, to KILL Pinkie Pie. hehehehahahaha!" Pinkamena laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at the hospital Twilight's been asleep for about two to three hours, the doctors had tried their best to heal her wounds, and they even healed her horn as good as new. All of Twilight's friends were around her, besides Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who are in beds of their own on both sides of her. Soon Twilight slowly started to wake up, her friends tried not to be loud or to disturb her, she yawned and as her eyes were half open she looked around the room. "G-Guys..?" Twilight asked barely able to talk.

"Easy Twi, you been through a lot." Said Applejack.

"My dear Twilight you look awful, but at least you're ok." Rarity said trying to hold back her urge for cleanness.

"Well if it wasn't for Mare do well and Luna, I would've been..." Twilight started.

Rainbow Dash was confused on this Mare Do Well. "Whoa, whoa hold it, MARE do well? I thought she was you five?"

"Well she saved me, which...wasn't one of you?" Twilight asked. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie shook their heads. Twilight was confused but too tired to think. "Where's Luna? And Spike and Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

Spike walk in the room very happy to see Twilight's face. "Luna and Princess Celestia are trying to find this Mare do well imposter."

"Say Twi, did this imposter say who she was?" Applejack asked.

Twilight bit her lip, knowing if she answered Pinkie Pie would be in trouble, but she trusted her friends. "...She showed me her face." Twilight said not making eye contact.

"She did!" Every pony busted out.

"Who? Who was she?" Spike asked.

"She...she looked like, Pinkie." Twilight replied making every pony gasp and staring at Pinkie.

"Whoa it wasn't me, I would never hurt Twilight." Pinkie stated.

"So do you have a twin?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie was about to say no but stopped half way through, as she remembered Pinkanema. But, how could it be her? As she was thinking guards came into the room drawing every pony's attention. "Pinkie Pie, by our investigation and an eye witness you are under arrests for the murders we have had for the last few days." The guards spoke.

"W-Wait it wasn't her!" Twilight stated.

"An eye witness saw a pony that matches Pinkie's description, even her cutie mark." The guards replied.

Apple Jack did not like the idea. "So ponies can have the same cutie mark, who is this eye witness she could be the killer."

"The witness was in a state of shock for hours, and we have other info leading to Pinkie." The guards replied.

"Well I was attacked and kidnapped by her, and she wasn't Pinkie!" Twilight stated.

"Then what did she look like?" The guards asked.

Twilight bit her lip again; she knew Pinkie Pie was in deep trouble even if she said what the killer looked like. It was Pinkanema, Pinkie's dark side. "W-Well..." Twilight started, scared to talk. The room was filled with silence; it was so silent you can hear the nurses moving outside of the room, one of the guards open his mouth to talk but was cut off as an rock broke through the room's window and striking him in the head, if he wasn't wearing his helmet he would've be knocked out by the rock's force. Every pony quickly looked out the window but saw no pony, then they turned to the rock laying on the floor; up on looking closer they saw there was a note tied to it. The other guard untied it and started to read it. "Hello! I see Twilight is safe; I'll deal with Luna later. So by you're so called 'info' Pinkie Pie is who you're arresting? HA! Your dumber then you look! But that's what I expected by guards who rarely even deal with this, pass a message for me will you? OR DIE! Sorry so happy! Anyways tell Mare do well to meet me in an location that she'll know if she thinks hard enough, I intend to make her pay for saving Twilight, FUN RUINER! If she doesn't come by midnight tomorrow night Lyra will die, after Mare do well is dead the princess will die, and NO GAURDS! OR SHE WILL DIE EITHER WAY AS WELL AS FILLIES! You had been warned gaudies!" The note read.

There was a lot of commotion going around the town as word gets spread fast. Shadow who happen to catch wind of the act just laugh as he was reading the newspaper near a newspaper stand. "So the killer, wants to face Mare Do Well one on one at her choosing? How dumb does she thinks the rest of the ponies are in this place? She is going to get ambush and caught...this is something I got to see." Shadow put the newspaper back on the stand and started to walk away to who knows where.

A couple hours before midnight the royal guards are frantically searching all over Equestria for the Mare Do Well imposter before she takes anymore lives, but they are running out of places and time is running out. "They won't find her..." Said Pinkie who was deep in thought more than she ever had before. Twilight who is trying to fall asleep ask Pinkie why did she thought that they were not going to catch her. "I...I know her, she was me after all. And...if I know her she'll be in an place that only I know, But...where?" Pinkie tried to think of where Pinkamena meant by 'an location that she'll know if she thinks hard enough, she knew she would know where if she think hard enough. Pinkamena thinks like Pinkie but, more evil. The guards wouldn't find her because she's smarter than they are, they would look at every place possible but that's the point. They need to look in the most unlikely places, like... "I GOT IT! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Pinkie cried out.

Rainbow Dash woke up by Pinkie's out bust. "You do? Where?"

Pinkie put her hooves over her mouth realizing her out bust. She tried to think of an excuses, but found none. "W-Well...I think she's at..."

A few hours later it was thirty minutes to midnight, and the guards are starting to lose hope, they searched everywhere that they could think of. On a nearby building Mare Do Well was watching them, she knew they wouldn't find Pinkamena, they needed to think. Luckily Mare Do Well did, she turned her head towards the far left and onto the fair that was being rebuilt. As she stared at it the fair almost glowed in the moonlight, she knows that's where she is. Because that's the only place the guards aren't looking at, because it's too obvious and no pony knows about what happen there but the ones who were involved in it.

Without wasting time Mare Do Well jumped down from the building and held her hooves out and used her cape to slow her fall. As soon as she landed she started to run towards the fair, making sure no pony was following her, as she knew what would happen if any pony did. Within a few minutes she arrived at the fair, as she entered it she took notice of how empty it was. It felt weird, and Mare Do Well could feel a tension in the air. She looked at the buildings and rides as she went deeper into the fair. It seemed the farther she went the darker the fair becomes, she tried to shake it but it was hard. She was looking all over for a sign of where Pinkamena might be, soon enough she had an idea. When she looked at her right before turning left she saw a house that was mostly untouched. The house of mirrors, as Mare Do Well looked upon it she could feel fear rising up inside her. She knew that's where she'll be, she better hurry though as it's almost midnight.

After gaining her courage she walked inside the house and looked on its emptiness, she looked at the worked the ponies workers were doing but they were unfinished. Mare Do Well headed towards the door to her far left to search the place, as she did she kept her guard up. Soon she entered the Hall of Mirrors, they were all gone but one. One that was shattered with a knife in it, as Mare Do Well stared at it she felt something around it, pain. Before she could think on it she lost her train of thought as she heard a door squeak open, she quickly jumped into her defense pose as she faced where the squeak came from. The door was half open; Mare Do Well waited a few seconds before walking to the door. As she drew closer to the door she was listening very carefully, for any signs of something on the other side of it. As she got closer she reached her hoof out and slowly opens the door. It was pure black pass the door, Mare Do Well took a big breath and entered the room. She was walking slowly into the darkness with nothing but the light from the other room lighting her way. But the light was lost as the door slammed shut causing Mare Do Well to jump, it was now pure darkness. Mare Do Well couldn't see anything, but, she heard a noise. She turned towards where she thought she the sound came from when lights shot on blinding her. She covered her eyes trying to block the light, but soon tried to see through it. When she did the lights eased up and she jumped. In the middle of what was a big room, was Lyra, strapped to a metal table with her hooves spread apart. "H-Help me!" Lyra cried out when she saw Mare Do Well.

Mare Do Well ran to the edge of the balcony she was on and looked over the room for a way to get down. She saw the floor was a ways down and if she jumped she might hurt herself. "I see you made it hehehe..." A voice said drawing Mare Do Well's eyes above Lyra. There on a small platform stood Pinkamena, in her Mare Do Well copy outfit. She was standing on her back legs and her front legs were holding a rope. "Welcome to, our last meeting. Either way this goes Mare Do Well some pony WILL die here! Me, you, or Lyra? Ready to find out?" Pinkamena giggled.

Mare Do Well shook her head no and stared at her, watching for when she moves. Pinkamena saw that Mare Do Well was waiting for her to make her move, she giggle and said. "Hahaha, my dear foolish pony, now you will face the choice of choosing life OR death!"

Pinkamena pulled the rope as hard as she could that cause something to turn on. Mare Do Well heard something move and looked all over for it, and then she looked down. There she saw it, a saw blade spinning rapidly and moving towards Lyra who screamed as she saw it. "Like my little 'saw' trap? Good thing you waited until just now to get here! Hahahaha!" Pinkamena laughed. "You got ten minutes until that blade reaches her, to free Lyra you'll need my key." Pinkamena took out a small key and showed it to Mare Do Well before putting it her outfit where the body meets the neck. Mare Do Well didn't waste any time in reacting, she backed up and charged and jumped over the balcony and gains a good amount of height. She grabbed one of the many lights that was handing from the ceiling and moved it back and forth. Around her fifth try moving it she jumped landing on the stairway leading up to the platform Pinkamena stood.

"Hehehe good trick! Now hurry up we don't want to miss the show!" Pinkamena giggled.

Mare Do Well quickly got to the top of the stairway and on the end of the platform. She and Pinkamena stared each other down like longtime rivals finally at their last stand. Nothing could be heard but Lyra's screaming, which is music to Pinkamena's ears but torture to Mare Do Well's. Pinkamena slowly took out an axe covered in blood. Mare Do Well quickly looked for anything to defend herself with, she found a baseball bat to her right and picked it up. "Ready? Get set...on your mark...GO!" Pinkamena yelled and she and Mare Do Well charged.

Weapons in hoof running at each other, Mare Do Well hated to use a weapon but she had no choice this time. When they were a few feet from each other Mare Do Well jumped to her right off the platform and grabbed one of the hanging lights. Pinkamena growled and quickly followed. Mare Do Well jumped off right as Pinkamena landed on the hanging light. Mare Do Well did a roll as she landed on the ground and quickly turned her eyes to Pinkamena.

When Pinkamena jumped her body and cape blocked off a light that was above and her shadow casted over Mare Do Well who jumped out of the way as Pinkamena slammed her axe in the ground. She quickly pulled it free and bent over dodging Mare Do Well's bat. Pinkamena and Mare Do Well exchanged swungs at each other that they each dodged and swung back. Pinkamena did a backflip then cut a rope to her left grab it, then was pulled upward by the rope as the lighting that was holding it fell and shattered to the ground. Mare Do Well quickly followed using the wall and oddly stacked boxes to wall jump upward. As her rope reached the end Pinkamena jumped onto a balcony right as Mare Do Well reached it as well. They both stared at each other, almost like staring into each other's eyes. If they could they could see what their eyes showed, Pinkamena's eyes showed hatred but enjoyment, Mare Do Well's showed anger but also concerned.

Pinkamena held her axe upward and charged, Mare Do Well waited then as Pinkamena swung at her she dodged to the right striking her in the back. Pinkamena grabbed the railing to stop from falling to her knees. She quickly got back up and swung at Mare Do Well who blocked it with her bat. Now the two are lock in combat trying to overpower the other as their weapons were locked together. "Hehehe 5 minutes left. You can't save her if you can't beat me." Pinkamena mocked.

Mare Do Well didn't reply, she just kept her hold trying to break the weapon lock. "Hehehehaha...You feel so lonely don't you?" Pinkamena asked, smiling. "You hear whispers in the dark; your fears are breaking free. Hehehaha you'll never be alone with darkness comes and covers you like a blanket. Death is the only way to be free, otherwise pain and sadness will destroy everything you hold dear, like...it did us..." Mare Do Well's head shot up in shock, seeing Pinkamena smiling through her mask. She pushed forward then jump backwards landing on the opposite side. She stared at Pinkamena who laughed. "Hahahaha..! I know it's you, sister." Pinkamena smiled. Mare Do Well knew her cover wouldn't work; she lowered her head and removed her mask revealing a dark pink mane. She returns her eyes to Pinkamena. "I knew it was you, who else would've known to look here, only you Pinkamena

Diane Pie." Pinkamena smiled happily.

"That's not my name anymore, I left my past behind." Pinkie replied back.

"Oh no you didn't, it's all in me, your true self." Pinkamena reminded her.

"Right, now time to get rid of it." Pinkie growled.

"Agreed! Time to die sister!" With that the two charged clashing weapons repeating, they each stabbed, swung, and tried to ram into each other but missed. Pinkie and Pinkamena clashed weapons and got in another weapon lock; they pushed and pushed trying to overpower the other but the other kept turning it around. "Hehehehaha...This fight is as you made it...my love for you will turn your tears into roses. I'll end your pain here after Lyra dies I'll end it all." Pinkamena said in a soft voice.

Pinkie had images going through her head, of her past, her friends, her family that took her in, every pony she knows...No, she can't fail because she knew Pinkamena would hurt them. "And Twilight...hehehe such a lovely mare...she has dark feelings like we did, but I sensed it...they're not as dark as they were for us, but...I'll help her to let them grow." Pinkamena giggled.

Pinkie's eyes widen then quickly turned to anger. "NO!" She yelled and pushed as hard as she could knocking Pinkamena back. Pinkie knocked her axe out of her hooves then slammed her bat into Pinkamena's sides, legs, stomach, and then finally swinging her bat upwards striking her chin knocking Pinkamena upwards and over the balcony. Pinkie fell to her knees trying to catch her breath, realizing what she just done she ran and looked over the balcony to see Pinkamena laying there. Her blow had knocked Pinkamena's mask completely off, Pinkie quickly saw the key laying right beside Pinkamena's head. Quickly Pinkie jumped down and grabbed the key and ran towards Lyra, the saw seconds away.

She jumped upon where she was and quickly unlocked her straps, Lyra quickly rolled off just as the saw hit. She and Pinkie barely missed being cut, as the saw cut through the table Pinkie looked at Lyra. "Get out of here quick!" She yelled. Lyra nodded and ran off, Pinkie sighed a sign of relief, but she didn't have time to relax though as her tail twitches. Without looking she jumped to her left barely avoiding an axe stabbing into the ground.

"Lyra didn't die so you know what that means! Time for of one US to die!" Pinkamena yelled pulling her axe free. She swung at Pinkie who crawled and jump backwards at every swing. She was backed up against the wall, Pinkamena swung hard but Pinkie rolled to her left her mane barely being cut. She crawled as Pinkamena swung her axe into the ground almost cutting her tail. Pinkie rolled one last time and kicked her back legs knocking the axe away from Pinkamena who quickly went to grab Pinkie. Pinkie jumped to the left but Pinkamena planned for her too, she kicked her in her stomach then punched her in the head.

Pinkamena Grabbed Pinkie by the shoulders and pulled her towards and over the saw still spinning. She holds her head over the saw and hoof on her neck to stop her from breaking free. "Guess this saw is still going to have flesh blood, time to die Pinkie!"Pinkamena laughed pushing Pinkie's head down. Pinkie tried her best to push back but Pinkamena had her in a tight hold, her head was inches away from being cut by the saw. Pinkie tried to get a hoof free or try to move her head, but she couldn't. She was going to die; she shed a tear thinking about her friends. Pinkie closed her eyes ready to finally die, but she eyes were open by a bright light and Pinkamena was shot backwards into a wall.

Pinkie quickly got her head away from the saw and turned her eyes to Pinkamena. She was rubbing her head then jumped from the wall only to be held against it by a force shield. Guards quickly ran into the room and making sure no pony was hurt. The ones with horns lit them up and faced Pinkamena. "W-Wha..? GR HOW did you found out we were here!" Pinkamena yelled in anger.

"Thanks to ponies who will go unnamed." A soft voice replied.

Both Pinkie and Pinkamena turn their eyes towards an open window, standing there was an white pony with an light cerulean, light turquoise very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope flowing mane. "P-Princess..?" Pinkie gasped then bowing. "Hehehe the MIGHTY princess Celestia! I was going to visit you tonight to KILL YOU but you come and ruin our fun." Pinkamena laughed.

"So you're the killer that disgraced Equestria? You look just like Pinkie." Celestia said looking at them both.

"Oh do we have an LOT to share! I'm Pinkie's true self, freed by DUMB ponies that you might remember that I hung on that building?" Pinkamena laughed. Celestia just stared at Pinkamena with an unpleased look which only made Pinkamena laugh more. "Heheheahaha! Oh your face is funny! I SO want to cut it up! And maybe bake you into cupcakes like that pony I MADE Pinkie kill! HAHAHA!" Pinkamena laughed.

"Take her away, this mare is unstable." Celestia ordered.

"I'm UNstable!" Pinkamena gasped. "Oh you got that all wrong, this WORLD is unstable! Ask Pinkie her father abused us but I ended it, like I'll end the pain this world causes." Pinkamena giggled.

"You're the only pony that caused any pain!" Celestia snapped back. "By killing, torturing...you are mad." Celestia ordered her guards to take Pinkamena away as she removed the shield just enough for her to walk, her front hooves were stuck though.

"Heheheahaha...I'll be back. I am a part of Pinkie Pie. And princess..." Pinkamena stared at Celestia making her uneasy. "Your student hasn't seen the last of me, after I get free I'll MAKE her into what I AM! Hahahaha! I am Pinkamena and I WILL never be stopped! I'll always find a way back!" Pinkamena smiled and laughed like she was completely insane. Celestia didn't reply, she just watched as her guards took her away.

After they were gone she turned towards Pinkie, still without her Mare Do Well mask, Pinkie sighed. "I-I'm sorry princess...she was once a part of me and...made...me do things I wish I can undo..." Pinkie sobbed. "It's OK; you saved a mare's life. You're a hero." Celestia told her softly.

"But it's my fault ponies died...I remembered my past and reawaken her, then those ponies freed her from me then she killed them...and Twilight...I'm so sorry..." Pinkie cried.

"Every pony has a dark side, whether you control it or let it free you can't worry about it. It's what you do that matters, you stood up and fought your dark haft, and for that you redeemed yourself." Celestia smiled.

Pinkie wipes her tears away and nodded. "O-Ok...just promise me you'll keep her lock away. I don't want any more ponies hurt." Pinkie frowned.

"You have my word, and I'll keep Pinkamena being a part of you a secret. To Equestria she'll be just a look alike." Celestia smiled making Pinkie Pie a little better.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The very next day newspapers were being read by every pony, they all cheered that the killer that had been stocking them was caught and sent away. And like Celestia had promise, the newspaper said nothing about Pinkamena and Pinkie binging one once, it just said she looked like Pinkie and tried to frame her. At Sugarcube Corner ponies stopped by after every minute to thank Pinkie Pie for catching Pinkamena. Pinkie just told them it was Celestia who caught her; she just kept her there until she showed up. All of her friends showed their thanks to. Ponyville was bursting with happiness more than ever, the nightmare they had for the last few days is now over.

Later that night Pinkamena was still awake, planning in her straight jacket, arm strapped tight. It was dark, and quite until footsteps broke the silence. Probably being a guard who was just checking up on the inmates, Pinkamena tried to go to sleep. "Hush now quite now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quite now it's time to go to bed." That voice...she knows that voice, when the pony came to her cell it called out her name. "Good evening my sweet little Pinkamena."

"Shadow!" Pinkamena said as she jumped straight up.

Shadow open the cell with a key and step inside of the demons den. Shadow played Pinkamena the whole time and there was nothing stopping her from doing what she should have done six months ago, kill him. Shadow kiss Pinkamena on her forehead and look out her window. "The moon is beautiful isn't?"

Pinkamena lifted her head to see the Pegasus being completely off guard, but she was too tired to murder him, that and her arms being strapped down. "What do you want Shadow? Came to gloat?"

"Gloat? I don't know what you are talking about." Shadow said with a smile.

Pinkamena got up and crack her neck for energy. "You never loved her did you?"

Shadow smiled at Pinkamena. "Why must they chain you up like a dog in a cage?" Shadow look into Pinkamena's eyes and she look back, Pinkamnea was trying to read Shadow but was getting nothing, then Shadow did something that was unexpected and caught her off guard, he kiss her. The kiss was not a short one, it was a little bit passionate and once he was done he whispered in her ear. "The party is going to be tomorrow, hope you can make it." Shadow walked out of her cell and close the door, after he walked away Pinkamena was going to spit the germs from Shadow's mouth but felt something.

As she spit what was in her mouth out, she looked to find a bobby pin. As she stared at it her jacket came undone, had Shadow unstrapped it when he kissed her? "Hm...hehehehe well, well Shadow, your one sneaky little stallion." Pinkamena giggled. She picked the bobby pin up and stuck it under her bed. "Thanks but I have a plan now and Twilight...hehehe..." Pinkamena stared out of the window smiling. "Oh our game has just begun."


End file.
